The invention is based on a wiper bearing. Known wiper bearings of this generic type have a shaft, which is seated in a bearing structurally connected to the frame and which transmits a pendulum motion, generated by an electric motor drive mechanism via a crank drive, to a wiper arm and thus to a wiper blade resting on a window. Since particularly in late-model cars the windshields often have radii of curvature that vary considerably over the pendulum range of the wiper, an optimal orientation of the wiper blade to the window surface, which to assure a dragging motion should be as vertical to the window as possible, is not always attainable. It has therefore already been proposed that the axis of the wiper shaft be oriented at a specified angle relative to the window surface. As a result, a vertical orientation of the wiper blade is attained at least for a middle region. The orientation of the wiper blade over the full wiping region, however, still remains unsatisfactory.